


I'm Gonna Punch the Ocean in the Face

by orphan_account



Series: Max is Trans Pass it On [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Confusion, Field Trip, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Meh, Pass it on, Short, Trans Male Character, haha im so sorry max, kinda a ramble rlly, max is trans, more like, not rlly shipping tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Punch the Ocean in the Face

Max wasn’t too sure why he even agreed to go on this fieldtrip. Everyone else was pumped for a field trip really, and he just sort of went along with it he supposed. He answered his own question again. I mean, the minute he had walked home when permission slips were given out his dad simply swiped the paper from his hands and signed it. So here he was, on a hot as all hell bus with tons of other screaming children waiting to get to see the beach.   
He really wasn’t looking forward to this. Dreading it, maybe, though he’d never admit that out loud. He felt his stomach churn with every little bump from the bus. He couldn’t even wear a hoodie to cover up his usual dysphoria, which made the situation ten times worse. He did wear a shirt, although it was rather thin and probably wouldn’t conceal the binder he was wearing once it got wet. But hey, beggers can’t be choosers.   
The bus came to a screeching halt and Max visibly winced, earning another rather worried look from Issac. Max’s grip on the seat tightened, and he knew he was probably about to have a mini-panic attack. Issac kept quiet, but sent his friend another concerned glance. The medium didn’t even know what to do. Max had been acting odd since this morning, but now he just seemed...well, like a caged animal.   
“Alright, everyone stay seated while we take roll call.” the chaperone up front announced, sending Max into an even more panicked state. What if they misprinted his name and called him his old name, instead of his real one? Oh gosh the thought was making him near vomit.   
Roll call was uneventful, and Max managed to say ‘here’ without his voice shaking or going to impossibly high levels. Well, impossibly in the eyes of everyone on the bus. Not to him though. Gah, why did there have to be a fieldtrip to some dumb beach on one of the worst days possible? Everything felt awful. The seat was sticking to his thighs, the heat was unbearable and just how out of place he felt made this entire excursion ten times worse.   
And of course, with Max’s discomfort and anxiety, came Issac’s. He had no clue what the other was even freaking out about, but it sure as hell was disconcerting him. Hopefully this would pass before the day was over.

 

 

It didn’t.

Max didn’t feel any better, in fact, he felt worse. Oh god why did this have to happen to him. He couldn’t even focus on the lecture about tides and what not. He just wanted to go home and hide. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe and he was starting to get frustrated with himself.   
He was frustrated with a lot of things lately. 

Today was made ten times worse by- oh god no. Not today. Not now. Not NOW.  
But despite his inner screaming, there was no denying the blood flow. Okay, that’s gross. Disgusting. Really nasty.   
He half considered fighting whoever was in charge of his life. Like, just knocking out whoever decided to put this hell upon him and take control of his life. Except, he kinda didn’t know how to do that. So for now he just excused himself to go to the bathroom to either make a makeshift tampon, or sneak into the girls bathroom to get a more trustworthy form of blockage.   
He figured he might as well go the safer route, not noticing a confused pair of blue eyes that followed him. 

 

He was out of the bathroom as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to be caught in there and either called a freak or a pervert. Either or, it didn’t sound too pleasing. So he quickly caught back up with the group and tuned out the stupid lecture on waves to instead pay attention to the sand, and occasionally meet the confused gaze of Issac. He didn’t really understand why the ginger had been giving him those questioning looks.   
If he knew Max was surely going to die. He was going to melt into the stupid golden sand and become one with the beach. Goodbye cruel world, you were the worst company ever never come back again you ruined my good china.   
Issac was giving him a weird look, and he probably stared at him too long lost in thought. Or, what could be classified as thought without much thought behind it. He did that a lot. To distract himself. It was much easier than actually socializing with people and seeking validation outside his familial relations. 

 

Max would go home less dysphoric, having been allowed to stay out of the water. 

And Issac would go home with even more questions about the new(ish) kid, that he would no doubt be kept in the dark about.

**Author's Note:**

> Max is trans pass it on


End file.
